Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire : Alternate Universe
by PotterGranger71
Summary: This is an AU story. Taking place in Harry's fourth year. James Potter is alive. Harry has entered his fourth year, along with his two best friends Ginny and Ron. What happens when a Mysterious stranger arrives in the middle of great hall? Dimensional Travel Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Lightning Bolt**

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They belong to J. .

**A/N :** _This is my second stab at writing fan fiction. Please Read and REVIEW if you like the start. I hope to put up the second chapter soon. Depends on if you like the start and want to see where it heads. The story starts at Dumbledore's speech after the feast in Harry's fourth Year. AU Story._

**A/N 2_ : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels. _**

* * *

"So!" said Dumbledore, smiling around at them all. "Now that we are all fed and watered, I must once more ask for your attention, while I give out a few notices."

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle has this year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees, and Ever- Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check it."

The corners of Dumbledore's mouth twitched. He continued, "As ever, I would like to remind you all that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

"What?" Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team. They were mouthing soundlessly at Dumbledore, apparently too appalled to speak.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

But at that moment, a sound started at the middle of the great hall, followed by the appearance of a vacuum that looked like a black hole of about 5 feet diameter. The air seemed to ripple around the black hole, when a body was thrown from it, into the great hall. The black hole immediately closed up after that.

Students all shouted in panic, at the sudden appearance of a body in the middle of the great hall. The body appeared to be of a Hogwarts student. The student didn't move at all after begin thrown into the great hall.

Dumbledore immediately quietened the students with a command, and asked them to stay seated in their seats, before he descended from the teachers table and approached the student lying face down, unmoving. Dumbledore could see that whoever was the student, was a student of Hogwarts. McGonagall and Flitwick followed Dumbledore. They too were looking at the new addition to the school rather warily, their wands in their hands at the ready.

Dumbledore levitated the boy from the ground, before proceeding to take him back to the hospital wing, closely followed by Flitwick, while McGonagall returned to the teachers table. "All students please return to your dormitories immediately. Prefects, please escort the first years to their dormitories." McGonagall instructed the student body before, turning around and disappearing thru the antechamber adjoining, Snape and Sprout accompanying him.

Harry Potter got up from his place and began walking back to the Gryffindor common room, Ronald Weasely, coming up on his right, and Ginny Weasely coming up on his left.

Harry started the conversation between them. "Who do you think, that might be? He obviously looks like a Hogwarts student from the uniform he was wearing."

"I don't know Harry. Almost everyone who are attending Hogwarts currently were there in the Great Hall. And did you see the state he was in? He looked to have beaten pretty severely." Ginny replied.

"Can you believe that Dumbledore cancelled Quidditch this season? I mean what could be so important that they had to cancel the quidditch for a whole year?" Ron complained to the other two.

"Is Quidditch and food the only two things you think about Ronald? Honestly?" Ginny asked with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

By the time, the trio reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Mimbulus Mimbletonia" Harry provided the Fat Lady with the password, the trio entered the Common Room, and headed to their favorite sofa near the Fireplace.

Harry collapsed into the Sofa, while Ron went up to the boys dormitory, returning 5 minutes later with a chess set in between his hands.

"Want to play a game of chess Harry?" Ron asked. "Not interested right now, Ron. Why don't you play with Ginny here?" Harry replied.

"Er…" was the only reply from Ron.

"Afraid that you would lose to me, brother, AGAIN?" Ginny mocked. Ron's face turned red with anger or embarrassment, and looked heatedly at his sister before replying "You wish" and sat down opposite her and set up the chess set.

Harry drifted off to sleep sitting on the sofa. He was jolted awake by Ginny's scream of "HA! I WIN". Harry looked at both of them shaking his head, before indicating to Ron that he would be heading back upstairs to the dormitory to turn in for the night. Ron followed Harry, while Ginny returned to her own Dormitory.

Once they were in their room, Ron turned to Harry. Harry was standing beside the foot of his bed, searching in his trunk for his pyjamas to change into. "So… Did you tell your dad about the weird dream you had this summer, before the Quidditch World Cup?" Ron asked.

Harry, having picked up his pyjamas, threw them over his shoulder, before turning towards Ron. "Yeah. I did." Harry replied.

When Harry didn't volunteer any more information, Ron asked impatiently, "Well, what did he say?" "He said the same every time something like this happens. To be extra careful, to tell him immediately if something like this happens ever again, and then he started fussing over me, asking me every morning if I had any more of dreams. Honestly, it was a little frustrating that he still treats me like I am an 7 year old boy." Harry scoffed.

James Potter, Deputy Head Auror, was very protective of Harry Potter. Especially since, Lily sacrificed her life to protect their precious child Harry. James Potter was worse than Molly Weasely when it came to shielding Harry from the horrors of the world, as he liked to call it.

Harry went to the bathroom, to change into his pyjamas, before going to bed.

* * *

Meanwhile In The Hospital Wing :

Dumbledore arrived at the Hospital wing, with the mysterious students body floating infront of him. Dumbledore directed the boy towards a hospital bed, before calling for Madame Pompfrey for her assistance. Dumbledore was worried slightly about the student whoever he was. His face was covered with blood, his jet black hair sticking to his left eye was swollen, while his nose seemed broken. His left hand was sticking at an odd angle. His breathing was quite shallow.

Madam Pompfrey came hurrying. She gasped on looking at the form of the boy lying on the hospital bed, before getting to work. She cast several diagnostic spells, over the boy, reading the results. Her face turned into a frown as she read the results of her diagnostic charms.

Madame Pompfrey turned back to her office, fetching 2 vials of Blood replenisher, one vial of Anti - Cruciatus potion, One vial of purple potion the use of which Dumbledore did not know for sure.

After pouring the four vials down the boy's throat, she began casting healing spells to fix the various minor injuries, and removing the blood caking his face.

Everyone in the room gasped when they got a clean look of the boys face. They knew the boy well enough to recognise him. After all, the lightning bolt scar on his face was a dead giveaway.

* * *

_A/N : I know the chapter is rather on the short side. But I felt that would be a good place to stop. This is an Alternate Universe. Please Review and tell me if you want me to take this story further. I just want to know if you are interested in my story. THANK YOU for taking your time to read and review. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The TriWizard Tournament**

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They belong to J.

**A/N :** _Thanks for your Reviews. Am back with Chapter 2. Parts of it is from Goblet Of Fire By J Ro. Please tell me what you think of this chapter and story so far. Please READ AND REVIEW. It encourages me to keep moving the story. _

**A/N 2****_ : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels._**

* * *

_Everyone in the room gasped when they got a clean look of the boys face. They knew the boy well enough to recognise him. After all, the lightning bolt scar on his face was a dead giveaway._

Dumbledore stared with shock at the boy lying unconscious on the hospital bed. He couldn't be the Boy - Who - Lived. He saw Harry in the Great Hall, earlier in the night. But there was no mistaking that the boy lying here was anyone other than Harry Potter, though he seemed older and thinner, than the one who must be in the Gryffindor tower by now.

"Albus. How is this possible? Do you think he is Polyjuiced?" Minerva asked from beside Dumbledore.

"No. Minerva. I do not think he is polyjuiced. It has been over an hour since we first laid eyes on him. As for how this possible, I have no earthly idea." Dumbledore replied, his face etched with a frown, before turning to Pompfrey. "Poppy, what did you find during your diagnostics?"

Pompfrey turned to Dumbledore, and replied "Headmaster, This boy had three broken ribs on his left side, his left humerus was shattered, and he was subjected to Cruciatus curse multiple times. Also he is magically exhausted."

Dumbledore's frown deepened after hearing Pompfrey describe Harry's injuries. "How long will it be before he regains consciousness?" Dumbledore enquired.

"Depending on the amount of magical exhaustion he is suffering and the amount of injuries he sustained, I would say anywhere near 1 week to 10 days." replied Pompfrey before moving off to her office.

Dumbledore too, turned around to head to his office, Minerva, Snape and Flitwick following at his heels. They all travelled along in silence their heads filled with various thoughts. Once they reached the Headmaster's office, Dumbledore settled in his chair behind the desk, while Minerva conjured three chairs for the heads to sit in. Dumbledore popped a lemon drop into his mouth, before offering them to his three colleagues, who politely declined.

"Albus, what do your think happened? Where did the boy come from? Do you think he is some sort of time traveller? Or did some one send him here?" Minerva once again asked the questions plaguing her mind.

"I do not know the answer to that Minerva. I have a few theories as to what might have happened, but only the boy can provide us with the answers for the questions we have. I suggest, we all wait patiently till the boy regains consiousness." Dumbledore said.

"I suppose," Minerva said, not at all looking happy, with the wait and watch course of action, but also conceding that there wasn't anything they could do right now. "Will you be informing James Potter and the other Harry Potter about him?"

Dumbledore began stroking his beard pondering over the question posed by Minerva. Should he inform James and Harry? "No. Not until I can talk to him, and find out the circumstances that led to his arrival in such a manner. Let us keep the identity of him a secret until we can get some answers. Now how are the preparations for the Tri Wizard tournament coming?" Dumbledore moved the conversation away from the strange appearance of Harry Potter and on to other topics.

* * *

Next Day Morning. Gryffindor Tower.

Harry was the first from his dorm to get ready and venture down to the common room. Ginny too was there. She was sitting at the same place as yesterday night, with a book plopped in her lap and reading. Harry seeing her, made his way towards her.

"Bit early to start studying isn't it?" Harry whispered into Ginny's ear from a few centimeters behind.

"AHH!" shouted Ginny, jumping a foot into the air, the book falling down on to the floor, before turning around to glare at Harry. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack, you prat?" she shouted.

Harry just smirked at her, before bending down to get the book that Ginny was reading. His smirk turned into laughter when he read the title of the book that had Ginny so engrossed.

"Gimme that", Ginny lunged at the book. Harry just held the book higher out of her reach. Ginny being significantly shorter than him, started jumping in vain trying to get a hold of the book. "Since when have you started reading Romance novels, Ginny? Wait till I can show this to your brothers."

"Show me what?" Ron asked from near the base of stairs for the boys dormitories. Harry whirled around, hiding the book behind his back, before replying to Ron, "Nothing Ron. Just teasing Ginny is all. You ready to head to breakfast?"

Ron looked at them suspiciously for a minute, before shrugging his shoulders and said "Sure." Ginny meanwhile plucked the book out of Harry's hands behing his back and pushed it into her bag, before the three of them headed to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Minerva McGonagall came down the tables distributing the time tables for various students. Harry and Ron looked at their schedules.

"Today's not bad... outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down the Monday column of his schedule. "Herbology with the Ravenclaws and Care of Magical Creatures... damn it, we're still with the Slytherins…"

"Double Divination this afternoon," Harry groaned, looking down. Divination was his least favorite subject, apart from Potions. Professor Trelawney kept predicting Harry's death, which he found extremely annoying.

"If you are so annoyed with the subject, why don't you just drop it?" asked Ginny. She herself wasn't taking the subject, opting to take arithimancy instead.

"Its an easy grade. Why would we want to drop it?" asked Ron.

Ginny just shook her head in annoyance and went back to eat her breakfast.

Once they finished their breakfast, the trio made their way out, to get going for their classes. "What do you have for today Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Double Potions before lunch" came the reply.

"Ouch" sympathised Ron. "Greasy git for the first class of the new year." "See you at Lunch, both of you" with that Ginny turned around and headed for the Dungeons, while Harry and Ron headed out for the Greenhouses for their Herbology lesson.

"Good morning Class." Professor Sprout greeted the assembled students, once all the students were present.

"Good morning, Professor Sprout."

"Today we are going to be dealing with Bubotubers," Professor Sprout told them briskly. "They need squeezing. You will collect the pus -"

"The what?" said Seamus Finnigan, sounding revolted.

"Pus, Finnigan, pus," said Professor Sprout, "and it's extremely valuable, so don't waste it. Now who here can tell me the Uses of Bubotuber Pus?"

A hand shot into the air immediately. "Yes Miss Granger." called out Professor.

"It is an an excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne, Professor" the girl named Granger replied.

"Good Miss Granger. 1 point for Ravenclaw. Now,You will all collect the pus, I say, in these bottles. Wear your dragon-hide gloves; it can do funny things to the skin when undiluted, bubotuber pus." Professor Sprout instructed the students.

The rest of the class was spent silently, with the students poking each swelling and collecting the pus. Once the hour was up, the Ravenclaws headed up to the Castle for Transfiguration, while the Gryffindors headed in the opposite direction for the Care of Magical Creatures.

Once the Slytherins too joined the students, Hagrid came out of his hut, Fang at his heels.

"Mornin" Hagrid beamed. "Now tha' yer all hre, follow me. We' ll be heading into the forbidden forest for yer class today." Having siad that Hagrid turned around and headed towards the Forest. After walking a few meters, he turned around to see that none of the students were following him. "Wha' are yer ll waitin' fer?" He asked. The students reluctantly trudged behind him, walking in close knit groups looking this way and that, expecting some monster or the other to pounce on them.

"What do you think he is doing? Taking is into the forest?" Ron asked. Harry just shrugged his shoulders in response.

They could hear Draco Malfoy complaint loudly to all those who would hear how Hagrid was unfit to be a teacher and how he is putting all of their lives in danger by taking them into the forbidden forest.

Once they reached a clearing, Hagrid called them to stop. "Alrigh' yer all. Gather roun'. Now, I ll be callin the creature yer goin to be studyin. He is a friend of mine. So, theres nothin to be scared of. Alrigh'?" Hagrid asked looking at the students. When everyone gave a nod of their heads looking slightly fearful, Hagrid gave a shrill whistle that echoed thru the forest.

Harry had a bad feeling about the type of creature Hagrid wanted to show them. From the clearing a spider came scuttling, its pincers clicking rapidly. Everyone present began backing away in fear. Ron began whimpering in fear beside Harry.

"Isn't he great" Hagrid asked, walking forward to pat the acromantula on its head. The next 45 minutes were spent discussing about acromantulas.

"He is barking mad. Taking us to see an acromantula?" Ron whined, still slightly shaking in fear. Harry and Ginny were sitting opposite Ron at the Gryffindor table, having lunch.

"Is Ronny afraid of itty bitty little spider?" Mocked Ginny, knowing about Ron's irrational fear of spiders.

"Shut up Ginny. You would be scared too if you faced such a monster." Ron replied vehemently, Harry nodding his head in agreement.

"Anyway, how was your class with the greasy git?" Harry asked quickly, seeing that Ginny was going to mock Ron even more. Ginny let it drop, before replying to Harry's question, " It was awful as always. He took 25 points of the Gryffindors today for stupid reasons too."

The trio continued discussing about the classes and life in general. Before they knew it, they were heading back to their afternoon classes.

That night after Dinner, Dumbledore rose to his feet once again. All the students hushed down immediately.

"As I was saying yesterday night, before we were interrupted, the Quidditch matches are suspended for this year. This is because our school will be hosting an event that will last throughout the year. It is with immense pleasure that I am announcing theTriwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

Nearly everyone present in the school laughed at it, Dumbledore included. " No, I am not Mr. Weasely."

He continued, "Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place at Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"I'm going for it!" Fred Weasley hissed down the table, his face lit with enthusiasm at the prospect of such glory and riches. He was not the only person who seemed to be visualising himself as the Hogwarts champion. At every House table, Harry could see people either gazing raptly at Dumbledore, or else whispering fervently to their neighbours. But then Dumbledore spoke again, and the Hall quieted once more.

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools, along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age - that is to say, seventeen years or older - will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This" — Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words, and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious - "is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you all to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

All the students began heading back, to their dormitories, excited whispers running around, about the Tournament.

Harry, Ron and Ginny too began their trek back towards their Common Room. "What do you reckon Harry? Would you enter the Tournament if You found a way to bypass the age restrictions?" Ron asked.

Harry sighed. "I would love to Ron, but you know how my Dad and Sirius are. They would skin me alive if I entered the tournament."

Ron patted Harry's shoulder sympathetically, "Yeah. You are right. Too bad mate. I am definitely gonna try."

The Trio headed back to their respective dormitories to turn in for the night.

* * *

In The Hospital Wing :

The young man laying unconscious on the bed for the past 24 hours began thrashing around, murmuring, "Sirius! Sirius! Don't die." Nightmares were plaguing him, memories rerunning behind his closed eyes. "Hermione. Please don't die. Please. I love you. I can't live without you. Please. HERMIONE" Harry Potter woke up screaming.

* * *

A/N : So? What did you guys think? I was thinking of a Harry/Ginny pairing and a Harry/Hermione pairing, since there are going to be two Harry's in this story. Tell me your thoughts about it. REVIEW. If there are any mistakes, point them out. I will rectify them. See you, soon.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - THE MIRROR

Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or any of its Characters. They belong to J.

**A/N : **_Thank you Lupinesence, Beyondthesea16, Monnbeam, Mylla-chan, Shamzika for your reviews. _

**A/N 2 :**_ Please tell me what you think of this chapter and story so far. Please READ AND REVIEW. It encourages me to keep moving the story._

**A/N 3****_ : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels._**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY : The young man laying unconscious on the bed for the past 24 hours began thrashing around, murmuring, "Sirius! Sirius! Don't die." Nightmares were plaguing him, memories rerunning behind his closed eyes. "Hermione. please don't die. Please. I love you. I can't live without you. Please. HERMIONE" Harry Potter woke up screaming.

Madam Pompfrey came running into the ward. The young man who was supposed to have been magically exhausted for at least another 5 days was laying awake in the bed and crying silently. She knew that she had to call the Headmaster immediately, but she decided to give the young man a calming draught before calling for the Headmaster.

Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over some paperwork related to his ICW duties, when Headmaster Dippet's called for his attention from his portrait. Dumbledore turned towards the portrait and enquired, "Yes, Professor. What is it?"

"Madam Pompfrey wanted me to convey to you that the young man lying in the hospital wing has woken up."

"Alright. Tell her I am on my way." Professor Dippet simply walked out of his portrait. Dumbledore returned the stacks of documents to the cupboard lying to one side with a flick of his wand before getting up. He wrote a small note on a piece of paper, and walked over to his familiar Fawkes, sitting on her perch. "Please deliver this to Professor McGonagall, Fawkes." Fawkes took the paper and disappeared in a flash of fire.

Dumbledore began making his way towards the Hospital wing. He was met at halfway by the four heads of houses, who simply fell in line with him.

Once they reached the Hospital wing, they proceeded straight towards the only occupant of the Hospital wing. Harry Potter was sitting with his back against the wall and his legs stretched out in front of him, his eyes unseeing into the distance. He wasn't crying anymore.

Dumbledore moved to the foot of the bed on which Harry was, while the remaining four professors stood a few feet behind, where they can listen everything being said without appearing to be intrusive.

"Good evening, Young man" Dumbledore started.

Harry's eyes which were unfocussed, began to shift a little before settling on Albus Dumbledore. Harry looked at Dumbledore for a few minutes unblinking, which unnerved even Dumbledore a little, though he didn't allow it to show on his face.

"Hello Professors." came the reply from Harry.

"Can you tell us what your name is?" Dumbledore asked again.

If Harry thought, it was weird for Dumbledore to ask him about his name he didn't let it show on his face. He simply replied, "Harry Potter."

'So this is Harry Potter after all. Now to find out what happened to him, without spooking him too much' thought Dumbledore. He asked, "Mr. Potter, why don't you tell us about the events that lead to your injuries and your losing of your consciousness?"

Harry seemed pained for a moment, to think about whatever happened, but the effects of calming draught still running thru his body, he started describing the events as he remembered that lead to his unconsciousness.

Approximately 36 hours before

Harry and Hermione were walking to the Great Hall, hand in hand, to take their Transfiguration exam which was the last one, before they would be done with their O.W.L.s. They were both laughing and smiling, without much worry about how they are gonna do on their exam, because they knew that they are gonna do well. Harry and Hermione had been receiving extra training since they were in the second year, and it has gotten much more intense this past year, since Voldemort returned. Dumbledore himself taught the students, along with Mad - Eye Moody, Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Kingsley Shackelbolt and many others.

Just before walking into the exam, Harry pulled Hermione into an alcove before proceeding to kiss her. When Hermione looked at him questioningly, Harry just said, "For luck." Hermione laughed and returned the favor.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, Hermione."

Both the lovebirds emerged from the alcove and proceeded to the Great Hall, for the start of the exam.

The exam wasn't pretty difficult for both the students and they managed to complete within the specified time, with time to spare. In the afternoon came the Practical part. Which also was like a breeze. After finishing the practical part, and managing to earn extra credit too, both Harry and Hermione headed outside towards the lake. They sat down under their favourite tree, Hermione leaning against the tree, while Harry put his head on Hermione's lap and drifted off to sleep. Hermione combed her hands through Harry's hair seeing the peaceful and contented expression on his face. She bent down and kissed him on his forehead, which brought a small smile on Harry's face. Hermione too drifted off to sleep, leaning against the tree.

Harry was having a pleasant dream, about him and Hermione living in a cottage, somewhere near beach, with their two children, one son and one daughter, when there was a faint buzzing _"Potter! Potter! Potter! Potter!"_ Harry tried to ignore it and went back to his dream but it was persistent.

Harry learned Occlumency in his fourth year, when he began having visions of Voldemort, from Snape. Severus taught Harry occlumeny pretty well, that Harry could keep even the most vigorous attack from either Voldemort or Dumbledore without much effort.

But the downside of his cursed scar is that, even though Harry could prevent Voldemort from sending him visions or trying to poke in his mind and learn of his secrets or see his memories, Voldemort can still talk to Harry, even when Harry has his Occlumency shields fully up. Harry generally ignored them.

Today however, Voldemort was persistent, and Harry was curious too, why Voldemort was persistently harassing him today. Maybe he could glean something useful from Voldemort.

_"What do you want snake face?"_

_"Why do you expect that I want something Harry? Can't I just drop in to say Hello?"_

_"You need something obviously, or else you wouldn't be expending so much energy to try and contact me."_

Even though Harry's link acted like a telephone communication between Harry and Voldemort, it usually drained Voldemort a lot, to keep the link open ( so to speak ), against Harry's Occlumency shields.

_"Fine. I want you to come to The Department Of Mysteries. ALONE"_

Harry snorted. _"And why would I be stupid enough to do that?"_

_"Because I have with me your beloved Godfather. And he will die in exactly 3 hours, if you don't show up alone."_

Harry sat up abruptly his eyes burning with fury. Hermione was startled from her sleep, only to find Harry seething with rage.

_" If anything happens to Sirius.."_

Voldemort cut Harry off, _"Come to the Department of Mysteries and nothing will happen to him. If you don't or if you tell anyone, I will know, and your Godfather will die, before I go personally hunting for your Mudblood bitch's parents."_

"Harry, what is wrong?" Hermione asked, worry etched over his face. Harry just held up his hand to silence her, before replying to Voldemort.

_"I am coming." _

Voldemort must have been satisfied from Harry's answer because he immediately withdrew from Harry's mind.

"Harry what is it? What happened?" Hermione asked again, worry etched on her face.

"He's got Sirius. He wants me to come alone to The Department Of Mysteries." Harry replied. Harry's mind was reeling. He didn't know what to do. He wasn't yet ready to take Voldemort head on. He can't let Sirius die too. He is the only person Harry loved in this world, besides Hermione.

"What? How did get Sirius?" Hermione looked aghast. "We have to tell Dumbledore immediately, Harry. He will know how to rescue Sirius."

"We don't know where Dumbledore is or how to get in touch of him. Umbridge would surely be monitoring all the flop connections and other means of communication in and out of school. No. I must go alone." Determined, Harry got up and began walking towards the whooping willow.

Hermione raced after Harry. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him to a stop. "Harry you can't go in alone charging. It's a trap. Sirius might not even be there. In fact am sure that Sirius is in Grimmauld right now. Voldemort is only trying to lure you."

"What do you expect me to do, Hermione? Sit here hoping that Voldemort doesn't have Sirius, when Sirius might be under torture right now?" Harry's anger began building up inside him. His head started pounding.

"There must be a way for us to contact Sirius. That way you will see that Sirius is safe." Hermione tried to reason with Harry.

"There is no way that I can contact Sirius, within the amount of time that I have. Please Hermione. I have to save Sirius, I can't let him die too." Harry began begging Hermione.

Hermione had a death grip on Harry's hand, not allowing him to leave, while muttering to herself, "There must be a way, there must be a way, there must be a way." Before her face lit up, and she began dragging Harry in the opposite direction towards the castle.

Harry began struggling. "Hermione what are you doing? Let go of me."

Hermione however continued dragging him, telling him, "Sirius's Mirror, Harry. That is how we can contact him."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks, looking at Hermione with a fish out of bowl expression. He smacked his palm against his forehead, cursing himself "Why didn't think of that?" before kissing Hermione. "You are a genius Hermione," before racing away towards the castle, Hermione hot on his heels, a pleased smile on her face.

Harry dashed up the stairs towards the Gryffindor dormitory, barely waiting to give the password, before rushing up towards his dormitory.

He collided with Ronald Weasely on his way up, sending him sprawling on the steps. "What's gotten into you Potter?" He shouted angrily. "Later Weasely" Harry replied without sparing a second glance to Ron, Harry was in his dormitory and searching for the mirror in his trunk.

He found it a last. He dug it up and called "Sirius" into the mirror. Hermione came into the room panting, slightly out of breath. Though she and Harry were doing physical exercises she still wasn't as fit as Harry.

The mirror continued ringing, for what seemed like forever, before it went black and then a face appeared. Harry's face paled dramatically at seeing who was at the other end of the mirror. Lucius Malfoy.

"Well well. Look who we have here. Mr. Potter. What a pleasant surprise. Care to speak with your Godfather?" Lucius Drawled, before turning the mirror and Sirius came into view.

He was lying on the floor, thrashing about wildy, clearly under the cruciatus curse.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH. I WILL KILL YOU." Harry shouted, his anger boiling over.

"Now, now Potter. We can avoid all of this, if you just come over here to the Department of Mysteries and retrieve something for us. It would make all of our lives simple. Enough Bella." Lucius said, told Bellatrix, causing her to pause the cruciatus on Sirius.

"Get here soon Potter, or your Godfather will join your Mudblood mother and father." Lucius told, before disconnecting.

Harry threw the mirror as hard as he could at the wall, shattering it into thousand pieces, before he got up and began walking out of the dormitory. Hermione intercepted his path however. "Harry please be reasonable. You can't go off alone. We must find a way to contact someone in the order. They can tell Dumbledore, and he will know what to do." Hermione pleaded.

Harry sighed. "Hermione, there is something you should know about the Order. There is a spy in the order. We don't know for sure who it is. We have been trying to flush him out for quite some time now, Dumbledore, me, Moody and only people we trust are Minerva, Hagrid and Severus, all of whom are not here in the castle. We try to reach out to any other member, it may tip off Voldemort, and he will kill Sirius without hesitation. So, I have to do this. Please understand." Harry begged her. He needed her to understand that he can't let Sirius get tortured or killed.

Hermione's face went deathly pale as he told her why he needed to go, before a resolute look settled on. "Fine, but am coming with you."

"NO. I can't put you in danger. I can't live if anything happened to you."

"And you think I can?" Hermione shouted, tears streaming down her face. "I love you Harry, I love you more than anything, and I can't let you go alone to rescue Sirius."

"But…" Harry began protesting, before Hermione interrupted him. "No buts, Harry James Potter. I am coming with you and that's final."

Harry could see the look of resolution on Hermione's face. On one hand he didn't want to take her into harm's way, on the other he knew he was running out of time, and he also knew that he could use her help.

"Fine." Harry conceded, "but you are to stay under my invisibility cloak at all times." Hermione nodded her head. Harry pulled her into a hug, kissing her lips passionately, before whispering, "I cannot lose you. So please do not do anything stupid."

"I won't" she promised.

Both teens headed back towards the common room and then to the shrieking shack. They have to get to The Ministry Of Magic and they have only 1 and half hour. The clock is ticking.

* * *

A/N : Good place to stop, I reckon. Please REVIEW now that you have finished reading the chapter. _Send me your suggestions for some spells, because a battle is upcoming, and I have a very limited knowledge of offensive DADA spells. _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 - PRIORI INCANTATEM**

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any part of Harry Potter World._

**A/N :** _Thank you THAT BIRCH, Shadowsmage, AllWasWell07 and starboy454 for your reviews and encouragement._

**A/N 2 :** _Here is the next instalment of the story. I had to rewrite this 3 times before I felt it satisfactory. Please do tell me if you find it good. READ AND REVIEW_

**A/N 3****_ : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels._**

* * *

Both teens headed back towards the common room and then to the shrieking shack. They have to get to The Ministry Of Magic and they have only 1 and half hour. The clock is ticking.

Harry and Hermione were at the Phone booth outside the Ministry of Magic 20 minutes later. Harry and Hermione got into the Telephone booth quickly.

"Welcome to the Ministry Of Magic. Please state your name and purpose for visit to the Ministry today." Came a monotone voice. "Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, here to rescue someone." Harry replied. Two badges slid out of a metal chute. "Thank you. Visitors please pin your badges to the front of your robes."

Harry and Hermione did just as it asked. "Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wands for

registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium." came further instructions. "Fine", Harry yelled, "Now can we move the damn thing?"

The floor of the telephone box shuddered and it began descending into the ground. Harry turned towards Hermione, "You have to put on the invisibility cloak and stay absolutely quiet. Do not do anything stupid, okay?" Harry demanded. Hermione just nodded her head, before whipping the Invisibility cloak around her. Her whole body was covered except for her head.

Harry leaned forward and gave her kiss, before resting his forehead against hers and whispering, "Good luck to both of us. Stay safe." Hermione nodded her head once again and before covering her head too with the Invisibility cloak.

Harry turned back his head towards the front, when the telephone box came to a stop. He quickly put on a notice - me - not charm, and pulled the hood of his robe over his head, obscuring his face.

Harry stepped out of the box, and began walking towards the lifts that would take him to the Department Of Mysteries. There were a few ministry employees still milling about, but no one seemed to be paying attention to Harry. He slipped past the wand registration desk, where the clerk was dozing off, and headed to the lifts. He opened the iron gates pf the lift and paused a few seconds to make sure that Hermione got in. He closed the doors once he felt a tap on his shoulder, and the lift began its descent towards the Department Of Mysteries.

Harry took his wand out, cancelled the notice - me - not charm. He was tense. He had been preparing for a confrontation with Voldemort for a long time, but he was still no where near ready. He could beat Alastor Moody and Tonks at a time, barely, but he never even came close to putting a scratch on Dumbledore yet.

And Voldemort was nearly as powerful, if not equal to Dumbledore. He hoped his stupid luck, would aid him today like it did during the many confrontations he had with Voldemort previously. 5 Confrontations to be exact.

But he reached the point of no return now. As the lift announced the level for the Department Of Mysteries, Harry began walking resolutely ahead, not waiting to see if Hermione was following or not. He had been here once before, and he knew his way around.

Harry knew that Voldemort wanted him to be at the Hall of Prophecies. So Harry made his way over there. Once he was in the Hall of Prophecies he could see the death eaters and Sirius. He rushed over there.

Hermione was following Harry as fast as she could without making any noise, to tip off the death eaters about her presence. The Hall of Prophecies was lined with rows and rows of prophecies. Hermione ducked into a parallel row to try and get behind the group of death eaters who were all now facing Harry, Sirius lying between Harry and the Death Eaters, twitching occasionally.

Once she tiptoed her way to the back of the death eaters, she assessed the situation. Harry was talking with Malfoy, who seemed to be the leader of the group of 8 death eaters currently present there. She was greatly thankful that Voldemort himself wasn't there. Maybe they can make it out of here.

Harry faced off with Malfoy. He could see that there were 8 Death Eaters in all present. Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Rudolphous and Rabastan Lestrange, Yaxley, Amycus and Alecto Carrow, and one other he didn't know. Severus provided Harry and Hermione with the knowledge of as many death eaters as he knew.

"I am here now, Malfoy. Let Sirius go." Harry said, though he knew there was no chance it would be that easy. Sirius was in a bad shape. He kept twitching, silent tears streaming down his face. He was in a bad shape. He needs to get treatment as soon as possible.

"Now, Now Potter. Don't be too hasty. First you need to retrieve the Prophecy for us?" Malfoy demanded. "What Prophecy?" Harry asked, looking confused, though he exactly knew what prophecy Malfoy was talking about. Dumbledore told him after Harry became proficient in Occlumecny.

"Didn't Dumbledore tell you? Did you not wonder why the Dark Lord targeted you, even when you were a child?" Malfoy sounded incredulously delighted.

"I have wondered about it often. So this Prophecy is why he attacked me? I didn't think that snake face was stupid enough to believe in divination" Harry said with a snort.

All the death eaters looked outraged at Harry's audacity. Malfoy shouted, "YOU DARE …", Bellatrix shot a reductor curse at Harry's head.

'Excellent' Harry thought as he sidestepped the curse, watching as it went sailing thru and hit a shelf behind him. Immediately dozens of voices filled the space, as prophecies got destroyed. "ENOUGH" shouted Malfoy, throwing a warning glare at Bellatrix. She seemed cowed for the moment.

Hermione slowly crept up towards the unknown death eater who was standing at the back of the group. Her heart was pounding in her chest rapidly. She drew her wand to the neck level of the Death eater and waited for her signal. She could see that Harry was goading the Death Eaters. Just as Bellatrix cast the Reductor curse towards Harry, Hermione whispered "Stupefy" causing the Death Eater to slump backwards. She caught him and gently lowered him to the ground.

When the reductor curse hit the prophecies and dozens of voices made a raucous, she immediately cast two silent stunners towards the Carrow siblings, watching as they fell down like puppets whose strings were cut off.

Hermione froze when she heard Lucius shout "ENOUGH", swivelling her head towards him. Thankfully they didn't seem to notice their 3 fallen comrades yet. She quickly disillusioned the three of them, and levitated them away from the others, so that there won't be a chance that they get revived by others. Once she was sufficient distance away, she bound them with ropes and stunned them again. She then took their wands and broke them cleanly in half.

She returned back to the other death eaters, to see Harry handing over the prophecy to Lucius Malfoy. She hurried as fast as she can without making any noise.

"ENOUGH" shouted Malfoy, throwing a warning glare at Bellatrix. She seemed cowed for the moment.

Malfoy tunred back towards Harry Potter. "Am done playing games with you Potter. Either you remove the Prophecy from the shelf and hand it over to me now, or I will kill this mutt right now, and take you to the Dark Lord myself to do as he pleases. Your choice." When Harry didn't make a move, Malfoy nodded his head towards Bellatrix, who happily cast the Cruciatus curse on Sirius.

Harry looked pained, his face showing indecision about what to do. There are still 5 death eaters. But he couldn't take Sirius suffering any longer, he was already very fragile. "STOP. Fine. I will do it" Harry conceded.

Bellatrix immediately stopped the curse. Harry walked over to the shelf and retrieved the Prophecy before handing it over to Malfoy. Lucius looked smug for a second, before he nodded his head.

Bellatrix whipped her wand towards Sirius, while Lucius levelled his wand at Harry. Lucius shot a stunner at Harry, who ducked under the curse, drawing out his wand. At the same time, Bella started the most feared of the three unforgivables, "AVADA KE…" When a Reductor curse hit her in the chest, leaving a gaping hole. She looked down for a second, before falling forward, clearly dead.

Hermione saw that Bellatrix was going to kill Sirius and cast the first curse that came to her mind. But seeing the bloody spectacle it caused, she stood there stunned for a moment. The momentary lapse in concentration however was enough for Lucius Malfoy to summon the Invisibilty Cloak.

And then the fight began in earnest, Rudolphous Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy against Hermione, while Rabastan Lestrange and Yaxley against Harry.

Harry summoned Sirius as soon as he could before launching an offensive against Rabastan and Yaxley.

Hermione was on the defensive, since the beginning and was quickly tiring out holding Protego against a constant barrage of spells coming her way and ducking and diving the unforgivables.

Harry was quickly gaining an upper hand, having hit Yaxley with a Reducto, which turned his wand holding hand into mist. Yaxley fell down clutching his hand and howling in pain. Harry could see that Hermione was tiring and desperation rose through Harry. He sidestepped an Avada Kedavra, from Rabastan Lestrange, and shot a Stunner with all his power, which broke through Lestrange's shield and he fell down. Harry turned around towards Sirius, to see if he was okay, only to find him, laying spread eagled, his eyes glassed over. "Sirius. NO!" Harry shouted.

Behind him he heard Hermione's scream and whipped around to see Hermione's wand arm hanging limply by her side , tears streaming down her face with pain. Harry began running towards her, firing curse after curse towards the two remaining death eaters.

Harry's Sectumsepra spell hit Rabastan in the neck, severing his carotid. Lucius fired three Avada Kedavra's at Harry who had to quickly dive to the side. Harry got back to his feet, and began running towards Hermione, still launching offensive spells at Lucius to keep him on defensive and drive him away from Hermione.

Lucius Malfoy dropped his shield and launched a Reductor, straight at Hermione's sitting form, just as Harry's own Reductor hit his left hand shattering all the bones in his forearm and below.

The Reductor hit Hermione, squarely in the chest. She looked up at Harry, blood gurgling in her throat. Harry quickly got down beside her, holding her head to him, "Hermione. please don't die. Please. I love you. I can't live without you. Please. HERMIONE" Harry cried as Hermione's body went limp in his arms. Harry cried out in anguish, before rage took him. He stood up, and began chasing after Lucius.

Malfoy was in the room with time turners when Harry found him. He was panting, severely out of breath, loosing blood, from his open wound.

"CRUCIO" Harry cast, wanting to make this pathetic excuse of life suffer as much as he was suffering. Harry had multiple injuries from all the fighting. His rage was the only thing keeping him going on. Lucius was thrashing around on the floor, from the cruciatus curse.

"Make him suffer Harry. Make him suffer for all the pain he caused you." came a serpentine voice floating through the room. Harry immediately stopped the cruciatus and whirled around with his wand raised to find Lord Voldemort standing there.

"My, My Harry. I didn't think you had it in you to cast an unforgivable but you clearly proved me wrong." Voldemort spoke in soft hissing voice. "Lucius where is the Prophecy?" He commanded.

"My Lord, there was a fight and the pr… prophecy got destroyed." Lucius answered clearly afraid of the punishment he would be suffering from the Dark Lord.

"I see" Voldemort said, in an apparently calm tone, though he was raging inside. He raised his wand to Lucius, "AVADA KEDAVRA". Lucius was dead.

Voldemort turned around to Harry, who was looking at him warily, his injuries starting to take their toll.

"So, I see that you have thwarted me once again. No matter. No matter. I heard that your Mudblood bitch died?" Voldemort was talking as if he was conversing with an old friend.

Harry's blood boiled over with rage, at how Voldemort was talking about his Hermione, but he didn't do anything. Voldemort was trying to goad him.

"No matter young Harry, you will be joining her soon and I will be sure to send the Mudblood's parents along shortly", Voldemort whipped his wand with lightening speed and cast the Killing curse straight at Harry. But Harry was ready. Harry cast the Reductor at exactly the same time as Voldemort, and both their wands got connected in priori incantatem just like last time.

This time Harry pushed the bead of magic back to Voldemort's wand quicker. Voldemort was relatively weakened today, and harry was burning with rage, to see this monster dead who was responsible for the deaths of the two persons left on this world that he loved.

Just like last time echoes of his parents, cedric, a muggle and bertha jorkins emerged from the wand along with a couple of new people.

His parents walked over to Harry, while the others went over to Voldemort to keep him sufficiently distracted.

Lily started speaking with Harry. "Harry listen to me, we don't have much time, but do not break the connection between you and Voldemort. I need you to think of Hermione, Us, and Sirius and the love you have for us. Let it fill you and let your magic loose, just let it loose. Listen to us Harry, Everything will be alright."

"I can't live without her mum. I love her too much, to be able to live without her." Harry said silent tears running down his face.

"We know son,"James, "But you have to do this. For us. And for Sirius. And most importantly for Hermione." Harry simply nodded.

Harry's heart filled with all the love he held for his parents, Sirius and Hermione. His heart filled with anguish at all that he lost. His love filled with anguish caused his magic to boil over and it felt like it was threatening to get out of him.

Voldemort's eyes slightly widened in concern, as Harry's magic pulsed in rhythm with his heart beat. He tried with all his might to break the Priori but it wouldn't budge at all.

As Harry's magic began pouring off in waves and hit Voldemort, he began squirming in discomfort at first, quickly turning to being painful, and then it felt as if he was put under the Cruciatus. Voldemort tried with all his might not to scream at the amount of pain he was experiencing, and with final tug with all his might, he wrenched free of the Priori Incantatem.

Bad thing to do, as Harry's magic pulsed mighty strongly and the next wave that hit Voldemort pulverised every bone and organ in his body and causing his body to explode like a bomb. Harry lost consciousness and was thrown back from the resulting backlash, into a shelf full of Time - Turners.

* * *

Present time - The Hospital wing.

"The last thing I remember is Voldemort's body getting disintegrated, before I lost consciousness. How long was I out Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore, having finished telling the tale as he remembered it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with mild interest, while the remaining four professors were looking at him with their jaws hanging open.

* * *

A/N : Well, what do you think? Please Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 - DIMENSIONAL TRAVELLER**

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any part of Harry Potter World._

**A/N :** _Thank you OldMastermage, , AllWasWell07, starboy454, and redrose3443 for your reviews and encouragement. It means a lot._

**A/N 2 :** _I know this is a very short update. But I wanted to put this chapter out there. The next chapter will be up soon, too, I hope. Please, READ & REVIEW._

_**A/N 3 : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels.**_

* * *

Present time - The Hospital wing.

"The last thing I remember is Voldemort's body getting disintegrated, before I lost consciousness. How long was I out Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore, having finished telling the tale as he remembered it.

Dumbledore looked at Harry with mild interest, while the remaining four professors were looking at him with their jaws hanging open.

Dumbledore got up from his seat, and began walking back and forth, his mind whirling with the information he received from the young Harry. This Harry Potter knew about the Order Of The Phoenix, which he was sure James didn't tell to Harry. However, could it have been possible that in the next 2 years he would have revealed about it? If Voldemort was resurrected it was certainly possible.

The thing that struck odd to Dumbledore was the closeness between Harry and Ms. Granger. He had never seen them talk to each other, other than a few words. How could it be that they develop such close intimacy in the next 2 years that Ms. Granger would willingly walk into a trap? There was something missing, something that he wasn't seeing.

Meanwhile the other Professors, have recovered from their shock. "Preposterous. All lies. Albus, this is surely a trap of some sort. The sheer idea that the Potter brat can defeat the Dark Lord…" Snape began. Dumbledore's sharp look silenced him immediately. Harry was looking at Snape weirdly.

Dumbledore turned back to Harry and asked, "Mr. Potter. What House did you say was Ms. Granger?"

Harry was getting more and more confused, and the calming draught began to wear off. His hand reflexively began to move towards his wand. Snape's outburst, Dumbledore's questions. Harry shook his head as if trying to clear it of cobwebs, and turned his eyes back to Dumbledore's face, who was waiting patiently for his answer.

"Why are you asking all these questions, Professor. You know as well as I do that Hermione is a Gryffindor. What is going on here?" Harry questioned back.

'Ah. This boy is a dimensional traveller, who somehow made his way here. How fascinating. I have never met a dimensional traveller.' Were the thoughts running through Dumbledore's head.

When Dumbledore discovered that the mysterious person was Harry Potter, he had many theories of which only two seemed plausible. One was that Harry somehow managed to travel back in time, though it was quite rare to travel back for 2 years. And the second was an even more outlandish theory that he only though was possible theoretically. That he was a dimensional traveller.

But it seemed his outlandish theory was the answer to this dilemma. Now, how to explain it to the boy, who is already distressed enough at the loss of two very close people?

"My dear boy. I am deeply sorry for the loss of your friend and godfather." Dumbledore began, Harry simply nodded his head, silent tears streaking down his face, "but I must say that something far more extraordinary happened when you killed Voldemort."

Extraordinary? How could anything be extraordinary, when Hermione is dead? He would never get to talk to her again, he would never see her smile again. He would never see the glow on her face, when she solved a difficult problem posed to her. Oh. How much he missed her.

"You see Harry. When you killed Voldemort," Dumbledore said, Dumbledore didn't find it hard to believe at all, that Harry killed Voldemort, "The magical backlash, somehow transported you to here."

Harry was listening Dumbledore with only half a heart. So he somehow transported to Hogwarts gates. What was so extraordinary about it? Harry thought.

"You were transported across Dimensions and deposited here." Dumbledore continued.

Now, Harry's mind screeched to a halt. He stared at Dumbledore, blankly.

"Did you just say that I am a dimensional traveller?" Harry only knew about the term, because his Hermione read a novel, about how a wizard in the 16th century travelled inter dimensionally to be with the love of his life, when she died. Hermione found it so romantic yet tragic, that she told Harry the story.

"Yes, Harry." Dumbledore said.

"No. That can't be true. This must be a dream. Yes, that is it. This is all a nightmare. When I wake up, Everything will be back to normal, Hermione will be beside me, Sirius will be still alive. Yes. That is it. This is all a nightmare." Harry began chanting to himself, rocking back and forth. He didn't seem to notice Dumbledore's pleas telling him that this wasn't a dream.

Dumbledore sighed, before removing his wand, and pointing at Harry. "SOMNUS". Harry instantly slumped over and fell asleep.

He turned back towards his professors who gathered around him. "Not now." He told them before striding back towards his office. The professors all stared at each other, before shrugging their shoulders and heading back to their chambers. It was getting late and they had classes tomorrow morning.

* * *

**A/N :** _What do you think? Please give your opinions by reviewing. It encourages to keep this going. _


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 - SECTUMSEMPRA

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any part of Harry Potter World._

_**A/N :**__ Another update in same day. Hope you are liking the story. PLEASE REVIEW. _

_**A/N 2 : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels.**_

* * *

James Potter just returned home from the ministry. He was the Deputy Head Auror. Ever since that night Lily died protecting Harry from Lord Voldemort, James lost his usual vibrant and joyous self, and became more cautious and paranoid person. Even Sirius Black, his best friend of many years, too, tempered down.

James raised Harry to the best of his abilities. He didn't allow Harry to get a big head, despite he being world famous as the Boy - Who - Lived. Lily would have his hide if that had happened. Even though Lily wasn't there, James easily knew what Lily would suggest about raising Harry, and James would follow those instincts. It would have been extremely difficult for James to have raised Harry, if he did not have Sirius's and Remus's help. Especially in the year following Lily's death.

Despite many people suggesting subtly, and some not so subtly, to get married again, James didn't. He went on casual dates from time to time, but he never committed to anyone. Because for him, no one can ever replace Lily's place in his life, and certainly not as Harry's mother.

Since James was both mother and father for Harry, both of them were very close. James shrugged off his robes and gave it to his house elf, before going to his den. He still had work to do. James was now doing more of administrative duties rather than going out on missions. He didn't want to risk himself and leave Harry an orphan. He couldn't forgive himself if something like that happened.

James retired to his bed, later that night. When he woke up in the morning, an owl was waiting for him with a note attached to its leg. Since it was normal for the Deputy Head Auror, to receive such letters from the ministry from time to time, James didn't think much of it. He removed the letter from the owl's leg, and tossed it on his bed, before heading to the shower.

The owl took off immediately, once its burden was relieved. When James returned back from his morning rituals and shower, he stood by the bed towelling himself dry, when he saw Dumbledore's handwriting on the letter delivered. 'That was weird.' He thought. He opened the letter immediately.

James,

Please come to the school at your earliest possible convenience.

Albus Dumbledore.

James was ready at record speed, and was walking out of the manor at a brisk speed, after having read the letter.

"Does Master want breakfast served?" asked a House Elf, as James entered the Main Hall. "Not now Tippy. I have urgent work." James replied. He reached the fireplace situated in the Main Hall, took some floo powder from the pot beside the fireplace. "Three Broomsticks" James called out before disappearing from the Potter Manor.

He came out tumbling on the other side of the floo. Madam Rosemerta was immediately beside him, while trying to not laugh outright in his face. "Yeah, yeah, laugh at my misfortune Rosie why don't you?" James was scowling, which only caused Rosemerta to go into full blown laughter.

"Everytime. Everytime, you come through the floo you end up kissing the floor James. I would imagine, that using it for what, 20 years now? Would at least make you stand on your feet, rather than end up on the floor." Madam Rosemerta said, between gales of laughter.

"Yeah, I would love to sit and chat here with you, but I need to get going Rosie." With that James kissed her on the cheek, and began the long trek up towards the school.

By the time he reached the entrance doors, he could see that the whole population was congregated in the Great Hall for breakfast. James was very protective of Harry Potter. So when he received, the letter from Dumbledore, he thought that Harry had gone and landed himself in trouble again like the previous times. That was why he hurried so quickly to get to the school.

As soon as James entered the great hall, he headed straight towards Dumbledore. But he was stopped in his tracks, when he heard the voice of his son, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

He swirled around towards his son. Harry seemed pretty fine. Thank god. "Harry? You are okay. Thank god. When Dumbledore asked me to get here as soon as I can, I thought you landed yourself in trouble again."

"DAD" Harry said obviously embarrassed by his dad's mothering.

"Ahem" said a voice behind James. James turned around to see Dumbledore looking at both father and son, with an amused smile on his face. "Hello James. Thank you for coming so soon. Harry here is doing fine. I have called you on another matter. Would you care to follow me?"

"Of course, Headmaster. Lead the way" James fell in step beside the venerable leader, as both of them made their way out of the Great Hall.

"What was that all about? Why would Dumbledore call your Dad here so urgently?" Ginny asked from her seat opposite Harry.

"Probably to deal with whoever it was that appeared during the opening feast" Ron said, in between mouthfuls of food.

Both Ginny and Harry swirled their heads towards him and stared. "WHAT?" Ron asked obviously annoyed at their stares.

James and Dumbledore made their way toward the Hospital wing in silence. James wondered what he was doing here in the first place. Harry was alright obviously. Did a student get attacked? That would only be the logical reason why Dumbledore wanted him to come so quickly. But then again if there was an attack, Dumbledore would have contacted Director of the DMLE, Amelia Bones, not him.

When they were just outside the Hospital doors, Dumbledore stopped and turned to face him. "Whatever you see inside the hospital wing, do not panic and do not attack." James nodded his head with a bemused look on his face.

Once Dumbledore entered the Hospital wing, James followed, and came to a halt in his tracks. There lying on the bed was Harry Potter. The sole occupant of the Hospital wing. He seemed like death warmed over him. His left eye was bruised and there was a purplish discolouration around his socket. His chest was bandaged. His left arm lay in a sling.

"Oh my god Harry. What happened to you?" James began rushing over to the boy, when another thing hit him. He had just seen Harry, his son, in the great hall, and he was quite healthy. So, if his son was out there, who is this person? And if this was his son, who was the one out there?

James stood in the middle of hospital wing, conflicting emotions flittering over his face. On one hand, he wanted to rush over to the boy and comfort him. On the other hand he wasn't sure he was his boy or an impostor.

Looking at the hesitation, James was feeling, Dumbldeore spoke, "He is not your son James. But he is Harry Potter. He is a dimensional traveller." It was too much knowledge for James and he collapsed backwards, into a chair hastily conjured by Dumbledore. Dumbledore himself conjured another chair and sat down in it, before proceeding to tell the story of the other Harry Potter, how he had come here, what he told them when he woke up, how he reacted to the news that he was a dimensional traveller.

"So, you see? I need your help James in helping Harry through his grief and also in making him realise that he really is a dimensional traveller. I don't know how close the other me was to him, I couldn't make him understand the situation. I am hoping you would have more success than I did." Dumbledore explained the reason why he summoned James.

James took in everything Dumbledore said, before turning his head towards Harry. Now that he knew, he could see the subtle differences in between his son and this Harry. This Harry was leaner, and he had spectacles. His son didn't have spectacles, he didn't need them. There was also a scar on his forearm, along with what looked like a puncture mark on his right upper arm. There were faint scars criss crossing on his torso.

James turned back to Dumbledore and nodded his head. Both James and Dumbledore raised from their seats and made their way to the bed, where Harry was sleeping peacefully. Dumbledore woke up the boy with a quick ENNERVATE.

Harry woke up, feeling quite groggy. He sat up fro his bed, which proved slightly difficult because his left hand was in a sling. Once he was sitting up, he rubbed his eyes, and turned to see the people standing infront of him.

He could see Dumbledore standing there. He turned to see who the other person was, and his face drained of all blood, when he recognised the person. "You" Harry shouted, pointing a finger accusingly at the person. Dumbledore was startled at the venom in Harry's voice at seeing James. Had he made a mistake in introducing James without finding out how his relationship was with the boy?

"WHAT KIND OF A SICK JOKE IS THIS?" Harry shouted, jumping out from the bed, his wand flying to his hand. James would have been impressed at the wandless magic display if it wasn't for the anger on Harry's face. "Harry" James said raising his hands both into the air, in a placating manner.

"SECTUMSEMPRA" Harry shouted his wand pointed at James, who managed to dive to the ground, just in time. "STUPEFY" came another spell, from Dumbledore's wand, hitting Harry squarely in the chest, before Harry slumped to the ground.

"Well it could have gone better." Dumbledore commented from his place.

* * *

A/N : So how did you like it? Please review if you like it and want to see where the story would go. PLEASE!


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7 - THE TROLL**

_DISCLAIMER : I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters or any part of Harry Potter World._

_**A/N :** Thank you Beyondthesea16, Cassandra30, LunarKitsune83, starboy454, Sunshine72, Bruno Bacardi, HarryHermioneEdwardBella, robert32514, and Sakura Lisel for your reviews and encouragement. It means a lot. Also a big thank you for the 125+ people who have favorited and followed my story. _

_**A/N 2 :** I know its been a while since I have updated. But I have been busy the past couple of weeks. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please, READ & REVIEW._

**_A/N 3 : Inspired by story by Bobmin356 - Parallels._**

* * *

**THE HOSPITAL WING**

When Harry came back out of sleep again, he was still lying on the hospital bed in the hospital wing. Harry looked around his surroundings. There was a man sitting in the chair, beside his bed, but Harry couldn't make out his face clearly. Harry searched for his glasses, which were handed to him by the person sitting there. Once Harry put on his glasses, the world came back into focus, and he could see who the person was sitting there. Sirius Black.

"Sirius?" Harry asked with a hint of doubt in his voice, "Is that really you?" He looked like Sirius, but also quite different to the Sirius that Harry knew. For one, he was very healthy, his eyes didn't have those haunted looks, his hair was short, and there were other minor differences, in his physical appearance. But more than that, its the way Sirius held himself that made him look quite different.

The Sirius Harry knew, had a haunted look in his eyes, he rarely smiled, and even then it was a wistful one. This Sirius was beaming, and he looked like he didn't have a care in the world. The differences made Harry suspicious.

"Hello Harry. I see that you are awake again? How do you feel?" Sirius enquired.

"How are you alive?" Harry blurted out, his eyes bugging out, ignoring Sirius's questions.

"Ahem" came a voice from the foot of the bed. Harry turned towards its source, to see Dumbledore standing there. "I think I can explain the situation to your satisfaction, Mr. Potter." Dumbledore made Madam Pompfrey give Harry a Calming Draught, before waking him up.

Harry looked at Dumbledore, as if urging him to go on, but otherwise didn't speak a word. Dumbledore seeing that it was alright to continue, launched into his explanation, of what he theorised might have happened.

"Simply put you are a dimensional traveller Harry. We don't know how one travels through the dimensions, as there are very very few instances of such a thing happening, intact if I remember correctly, there was only 1 such occasion in the past 600 years." Dumbledore began explaining, "As for how you achieved such a feat, I can only guess from what you have explained to me about your encounter with Lord Voldemort."

"When you killed Lord Voldemort, by unleashing your magic, there must have been a magical backlash. That combined with all the time turners, and your deep desire to be with your loved ones, must somehow enabled you to travel you through dimensions, and landed you here." Dumbledore explained.

"Oh" Harry turned back to look at Sirius, looking at him intensely, "Is that why you are still alive?" Sirius squirmed uneasily, at the intense gaze of his godson, from another dimension. "Yeah, I suppose so." Sirius replied.

"You look different." Harry commented, looking at Sirius from head to toe, as if trying to decipher some clue as to why he looked different, "You look like you did before you went to Azkaban."

"Azkaban? Why would I go to Azkaban?" Sirius asked confused, about the statement, Harry made. What sort of person was this other Sirius, if he ended up in Azkaban?

"For betraying my parents to Voldemort." Harry replied.

"WHAT? I would never betray James." Sirius shouted in indignation.

"Relax, Sirius. Peter framed you for the murder of 13 muggles, along with betraying my parents, to Voldemort. You escaped Azkaban during my 3rd year at Hogwarts." Harry explained.

"I escaped?" Sirius asked, looking dumbfounded, "Wait a minute. How come James didn't say anything? He knew that I was not the secret keeper."  
"Because my Dad was murdered by Voldemort." Harry said mournfully, until Sirius's question registered properly in his mind, before another memory surfaced, the memory of seeing James Potter standing alive, and he trying to hex him. "Is James alive in this world? Lily? Hermione?"

'Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing to happen to him. Maybe this was exactly what he needed. Maybe he could have his family back, maybe they are all still alive' Harry thought.

Sirius looked mournfully at Harry, before answering, "James and Ms. Granger are alive. But Lily was murdered that night when Voldemort attacked at Godric's Hollow." Any mention of Lily always made Sirius sad. She was like a sister to him.

"Oh." Harry didn't know what to feel after knowing this piece of information. On one hand, he had a father, and his Hermione is still alive. But still, these people weren't the same as the ones he knew, he loved. Harry just leaned back to the wall, closing his eyes.

"Mr. Potter. Your health has recovered remarkably well. If you would wish, you could return to the students. You can start your sixth year here. Is that acceptable to you?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry just nodded his head in acceptance. He has a lot to think about and process.

"Very well then. I will see you tonight at dinner time. Have a nice day Mr. Potter." With that Dumbledore walked out of the hospital wing, Sirius following closely behind.

* * *

**LUNCH TIME, THE GREAT HALL**

Harry Potter walked into the great hall along with Ronald Weasely for lunch, all the while Ron cursing Snape under his breath. They had Double Potions, with Slytherins first thing in the morning, and Snape was at his snideful best, taking points for the silliest of infarctions. He even took 10 points off Gryffindor, for Harry's hair being an untameable mess. Honestly? And the both of them had gotten Dreadful for today's assignment along with a 2 foot essay on the proper procedure of making the forgetfulness potion and its uses.

Harry slumped at his usual customary spot at the Gryffindor table, while Ron sat opposite him, still fuming. Ginny came down 5 minutes later and sat down beside Ron. " Having a bad day?" She asked looking at the expressions of Harry and Ron.

"More like having a foul and evil professor taking off points for breathing too loudly." Ron complained, before he began venting his anger by attacking a chicken leg ferociously.

Just then James Potter, Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore walked into the great hall, talking in hushed tones, while they headed to the Head Table. James and Sirius didn't even acknowledge the presence of Harry sitting there. Harry had his head down, and his back turned towards them, and was munching his food, so he didn't notice them till Ginny pointed them out.

"Harry, what is your dad still doing here, and why is Sirius too here?" Ginny asked. "Huh?" was the only reply from Harry, lifting his head to look at Ginny only to turn his head in the direction of The Head table, where he saw Dumbledore sandwiched in between James and Sirius and a serious discussion going on.

Harry turned back to Ginny, "Must be some sot of Auror business. Dad will let me know soon enough, if it is of anything importance."

"Oh. Okay. So, anyway what do you have for the afternoon? I am gonna have Mad eye Moody. I hope he is as competent as a teacher as he was an auror." Ginny made conversation.

"We have Double Transfiguration, today afternoon." Harry replied. "Great. Your favorite subject with your favorite teacher to get rid of the bad memories of the morning." Ginny piped, making Harry smile. Harry did in fact love transfiguration and McGonagall was his favourite Professor. It was the one subject where he even bet the resident genius of their class, Hermione Granger. Finishing their lunch the three students began heading back to their various classes of the afternoon.

* * *

**DINNER TIME, GREAT HALL**

Hermione Granger walked into the great hall, along with her three best friends Padma Patil, Su Li, and Luna Lovegood. They were all laughing at a funny incident that Luna was telling them, involving her adventures with the Crumpled Horned Snorkack.

When they settled down at the Ravenclaw table, they began filling their plates with food, before digging into it.

"Anyway, now that all four of us had Moody's classes, how do you think he compares to our previous instructors in the department?" Su asked.

"He was okay, he tried to scare most of our class by showing us some scary spells, but I actually thought they were funny." Luna replied. Luna always looked at everything in a different light. She was very bright for her age, and sometimes showed great insight into topics. Luna lost her mother at a very young age, and her father who was an eccentric man to begin with, became much more weird, sprouting different kinds of non existent animals, and various conspiracies. That was a defence on his part to bury the grief he felt for the loss of his most beloved wife.

That behaviour rubbed off on Luna, and since she was isolated and had no friends growing up, as she was home schooled and had no kids in her area, she adopted this sort of looniness as a defence mechanism. When she got to Hogwarts, the first month was difficult for her, as various third year girls picked on her, making her life miserable, until one day these three girls noticed it and dragged her to Professor Flitwick's office. Professor Flitwick when he heard about the bullying going on in his house, was consumed with a fury the likes of which the students of the Ravenclaw house have never witnessed. All the girls responsible were given detentions for 3 months. And 50 points docked from each student responsible. Needless to say, Ravenclaw ended the year in last position. In fact they ended the year with negative points.

And that act made the four girls social pariahs in their house. No one talked to them. All the other students who didn't get any sort of punishment blamed the four girls for losing their house so many points in a single night. They felt that the 4 should have brought the matter to the attention of the prefects in the house, instead of taking it to their head of house and causing the house to become a lugging stock infront of the Slytherins.

Though the rest of the House forgave them over the course of the next year and are on talking terms now, the girls who were punished never forgave them. Of course the four girls never gave much thought about what those girls thought.

"Moody showed us the Unforgivables today." Padma told for Luna's information.

"It was horrible. He demonstrated them on some poor defensless spiders. And he scared the students to death. And poor Neville. He looked like he had seen a ghost when Moody showed the Torture curse." Hermione said, her voice filled with outrage at Moody.

Luna turned around in her seat towards the Hufflepuff table, where Neville was indeed looking very pale and deathly calm, not even touching his food. Cedric was beside Neville, trying to encourage him to eat something, but Neville was catatonic.

Luna turned back to her three friends who all had similar expression of sympathy towards the shy Hufflepuff boy. The four continued to eat their dinner in near silence.

Hermione looked around herself at her friends. She was lucky to have such true friends. Her mind went back to the memory of how the three of them, Su Li, Padma Patil and herself became friends.

_Halloween, Hermione's first year_

_"Its Wingardium Levi-o-sa, not Levio-sa. Honestly she is abloody nightmare. Its no wonder she has no friends." Ron mocked Hermione._

_Hermione was walking behind Harry, Ronald and Seamus, when she heard Ronald mocking her. Tears sprang to her eyes, and she took off at a sprint in the opposite direction, finally finding her way to a girls lavatory on the second floor. She shut herself in a cubicle, tears streaming down her face._

_She knew that she shouldn't let such things hurt her, but she had always had difficulty making friends since she was a child. May be it was because she was very bright for her age, and had an unquenchable thirst for knowledge, maybe it was because she was always the teachers pet, but whatever it was it made making friends that much difficult._

_She thought that coming to the magical world, she would find kindred spirits here, but the only person who was even remotely friendly to her here was Padma Patil. The second year Cho Chang and her posse of girls made fun of her and her attire and her know - it - all attitude as Cho liked to call it. Hermione had been trying her best to be defiant towards Cho and friends, but the doubt lingered in her mind, that maybe she would never make any friends, that she would grow up lonely._

_And then when Ronald said something like that, she couldn't take it anymore. So she ran off to stay away from all the cruel students here and cry her heart out._

_She was however startled when someone began banging on the cubicle door, not 5 minutes later._

_"Hermione, I know you are in there. Come on out Hermione." Came the voice of Padma Patil._

_"Go away. Leave me alone." Hermione shouted back, her voice breaking with sobs._

_"Hermione, don't listen to what that prat Ronald says. You do have friends here. I am your friend, Su here is your friend." Padma tried to reason, with Su voicing her approval._

_"Please go away. I just want to be alone." Hermione replied back, her voice faint, sobs wracking her body._

_Padma turned towards Su, "Go and save me and Hermione a place at the feast. We will be there shortly." before she took out her wand, and cast Alohamora, unlocking the door and stepping in, closing the door behind her._

_Su Li left the task of getting Hermione to cheer up to Padma and walked off to the Great Hall to save a spot for the two girls. She was just finishing her first serving of her roasted beef when Professor Quirell, burst into the Great hall shouting about a troll in the castle before fainting dead._

_Pandemonium reigned in the hall, before Dumbledore brought order and ordered the prefects to escort the students to their dormitories and the teachers to follow him to search the castle._

_Su remembering that Padma and Hermione still haven't returned and were most likely still in the bathroom, raced towards the Head Table, shouting, "Professor Flitwick."_

_Filius stopped and turned towards the first year along with the remaining professors. "Padma and Hermione are in the girls bathroom in the second floor, Professor. They don't know about the troll." Su explained, with fear beginning to creep into her voice._

_Flitwick turned towards Dumbledore, who replied, "Go, and take Professor McGonagall with you. I and Severus will search the castle, with the remaining Professors."_

_Flitwick nodded his head, before turning on his heel and heading out of the great hall, McGonagall and Su hot on his heels. By the time they got to the bathroom, Hermione and Padma were crouching in fear at the far end of the bathroom, with the troll standing infront of them, its club raised to smash the girls into a bloody pulp._

_Flitwick and McGonagall, sprang into action, subduing the troll quickly before it could do any damage. Flitwick then awarded 5 points to Su Li for quick thinking and loyalty to friends before escorting the three girls to the hospital wing, who were clearly in shock, Hermione and Padma, more than Su Li._

_And that marked the beginning of the friendship among the three, and Luna joined their little group a year later._

_Ronald later apologised to Hermione, for his actions, and the situation it lead Hermione into it, though Hermione had a feeling that Harry was behind the apology. Still, the three of them had never gotten on well with Potter and Weasely, though they kept it civil between them._

"Earth to Hermione, Earth to Hermione" Luna was calling her, waving hands in front of her face. "What?" Hermione asked. "Nothing" Luna answered, "you just spaced out is all."

"Oh." was the only reply for Hermione.

By now all the students finished their dinner. Dumbledore rose up from his chair, seeing that the Dinner is about to end.

"Huh" Hermione commented, "That makes it three times in a row. I wonder what he has to say now?"

"Attention everyone" Dumbledore's voice boomed out, "I have a couple of announcements to make. Firstly, starting this saturday there would be an official duelling club being started, with fourth years and above eligible to participate. Aurors Black and Potter will be providing their valuable experience along with our very own Professor Flitwick and Snape." Whispers broke out immediately through out the school.

"And on another note," continued Dumbledore, "you have all witnessed a strange occurrence during the welcoming feast two nights ago." The hall went quite immediately. "A student fell through a portal that opened up here that night."

The great Hall doors opened at that time, and in walked a person, wearing Hogwarts robes, and his head down covered in a hood. Every eye in the great hall turned towards the strange student, with whispers breaking out again.

"This particular student is a dimensional traveller."Dumbledore continued as if there wasn't any interruption. Whispers once again broke out among the student populace, Dimensional travellers are extremely rare after all. "I hope that you will respect his privacy and not pester him details about his dimension."

Every students eyes swivelled back towards the headmaster as he continued talking. "Dear Hogwarts students, Please welcome, Harry Potter, Sixth year student." With that Harry Potter lowered his hood and lifted his head.

Hermione stared in wonder at the new addition to their world, a dimensional traveller. Harry Potter. He looked quite different to the younger Gryffindor Harry. Her eyes swivelled towards the Harry of her own world, who was watching the dimensional traveller, with wide eyes and his mouth hanging wide open, while Ronald was gaping like a fish out of water. Infact pretty much majority of the students are showing a similar reaction to the dimensional traveller.

Hermione turned her attention back to the Older Harry, who was looking ahead towards the Teachers Table. Something caught his eye, and he immediately tensed, a fury burning in his eyes, and his hand inching towards his wand, before he shut his eyes tightly. When he opened them back, his expression was once again neutral.

Hermione watched him in fascination as he turned his head towards the Gryffindor tower. Hermione watched different emotions flittering over his face. A single eyebrow rose up, when his eyes landed on his doppleganger from this universe, before his eyebrows knitted together in confusion, and he began scanning up and down the Gryffindor table, obviously searching for someone, Hermione thought.

His confusion only seemed to have increased, when he didn't find whoever he was looking for. His eyes then swivelled towards Ravenclaw table, scanning each face.

Hermione was watching him in fascination, when his eyes locked onto hers, and recognition dawned in his eyes, before his face took an intense expression. Hermione was taken aback at the level of intensity he was directing towards her. He had obviously found the person he had been searching for.

"Now, according to the Ministry rules, pertaining to Dimensional travellers, if such a person is to attend Hogwarts he must be sorted freshly, irrespective of what his house was in his own dimension." Dumbledore continued on with his speech, not noticing the byplay going on between Hermione and Harry, the older one.

"So, Mr. Potter if you would please walk up towards the Dias, let us get you sorted out."

McGonagall came with the sorting hat and a stool. Harry Potter walked forwards, and sat on the stool, his gaze once again coming to rest on Hermione. McGonagall placed the hat on his head. Hermione could see his attention focussed solely on her while he muttered furiously under his breath. After what looked like five minutes, the sorting hat finally opened its mouth to declare the Dimensional Traveller's house.

"RAVENCLAW".

* * *

_**A/N :** What do you think? This is the seventh chapter and Its only been two days since Harry arrived. Do you think its going too slow? Or is it alright if I set up the platform? Please do tell me in your reviews. Also tell me how I should differentiate between the two Harry's? Harry and Harry jr.? Or Gryff Harry and Raven Harry? Or Older Harry and Younger Harry?_


End file.
